


Winding Roads and Endless Love

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alt title should be "Kanto Boy's Much Needed Vacation", Fluff, Green(M) will forever be a bottom in my fics, LNZetsumei, M/M, Namelessshipping, Only tagging main bois because lets face it they're all that matters, Red and Green being badass lovers, Red and Green being super lovey dovey, Visiting Galar as 'tourists', lots of lewd because Red is head over heels for Green, originalshipping - Freeform, power couple let's go, selective mute Red, slight angst, these tags are getting too long, where there's action there's blood so beware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Set two or three so years from my other fic, Windy Days, there's going to be some references from that fic so give that a read before reading here, thank you~!||||||||||||||||||||||A strange phenomenon of giant evolving pokemon wrecks havoc around the Kanto Region, upon further investigation they discovered a brand new region: The Galar Region. Fueled by curiosity and adventure-driven nature. Our two main boys, Red and Green set off to explore the region to find more clues about the phenomenon.There, they were challenged with a variety of tasks that needed to be completed as well as grasping new mechanics of pokemon battling: Dynamax and Gigantamax. New species and dangerous terrains.All the while finding time to bond in their endless love.But whenever there's love, there will always be jealousy lurking around the corner waiting to rear its ugly knife of desperation and loathe.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. An Unexpected Opening

It started as a normal hot summer day for people in Calcenon city, out shopping, working, hanging out and having lunch on a windless day.  
  
It was also Green’s day off, Eevee on his shoulder as he walked down the fruit aisle with a cart full of groceries. Red is on another floor looking for fishing rods.  
  
“Next up is… Watermelon.”  
  
A shadow loomed as if an eclipse had dawned over the city, blocking the sun from reaching the ground. Many looked up to see the source and they flee upon seeing it. A giant thing fell from the sky, its eight limbs creating craters and tore into buildings upon its landing. The ground shook, car alarms blaring streets filled with people screaming in terror.  
  
Green had only the spare of a second to react as the building shook, debris falling and lights flickering, items falling off their shelves as the ceiling came crashing down. Eevee in his arms, Green made a sprint on the opposite way from where the disaster happens still it caught up to him in an instant.  
  
Red coughed, waking up face first on the floor, throat dry, unsavory taste of dirt in his mouth and up his clothes.  
  
Cap and Pikachu nowhere in sight Red pushes himself up. Wild and worried eyes assess the situation around him.   
  
There are people nearby, children crying, adults panicking, trying to stay still and hold onto something before the building crashes down on them once more. Red stood up, a giant hole in the not-there-anymore wall, outside view plain for them to see if not for the smog that came rushing in. Screeching and clattering of something could be heard like that of a chattering of someone’s teeth but rubbing against rough fur.  
  
  
  
  
“Piiika…”  
  
Red turned around, wildly searching for his yellow companion and finding the Pokemon within the crowds of survivors, clinging to Red’s hat for dear life until he sees his trainer again and leaping right into the man’s embrace.  
  
With one hand, Red fished out his phone, the screen is cracked but it was still able to turn on.  
  
On the other side of the line; no one picked up, going straight to voicemail and Red feel his body grew cold with each passing second. ‘Green…’ A strong wind rushes by as something flew past the giant rip on the other side of the building.  
  
“Red!” Called a voice he dearly missed.  
  
The color crimson stained Green’s face as he held onto Pidgeot with one hand while the other is covering the left side of his face, blood dripping off of his hand and down to his elbow where it then stained Pidgeot’s feathers. Red panicked at the state of the other man, opening his mouth to say something but the words were clogged, burning his throat that led him to cough.  
  
Pidgeot flew closer to the opening and Green jumped down, rushing to Red’s side. “Are you okay, god please tell me you’re okay!” He asks, franticly checking his husband’s body, aside from some minor cuts and bruises he seems to be all right.  
  
But Green was a different story, Red pulled Green’s hand down from his face, several small cuts near his eye and a rather deep cut on the side of his left forehead. “M’fine! Just some glass shattered while I was running and evacuating the people on the lower floor. Anyway, we gotta get these people out of here. Or at least make sure they won’t be crushed or fall off.”  
  
Neither of them knew what had happened and neither can stand around while waiting help to arrive when the building is maybe half an hour away from completely caving in on itself.  
  
  
  
Red released Charizard for it to follow Pidgeot who Green had ordered to scout the outside of the building.  
  
“Alakazam, can you teleport them to safety?”  
  
The pokemon looked around; there were far too many people for it to be able to teleport at once.  
  
“Yeah I know, it’s mega time then.”  
  
  
  
It has been a while since they use a Mega evolution, as a gym leader, Green had encountered quite a number of people who are able to Mega evolve their pokemon but either they choose the wrong one, wrong time or simply just because they want the battle to be flashier. Not that there was anything wrong with flashier battles for the final Kanto gym badge, but he’d rather have a hard and interesting battle.  
  
With the power boost from his mega stone, Alakazam concentrated its teleportation ability, shrouding the people in the room in purple psychic energy.  
  
The sun and sturdy ground awaits them upon teleported back to safety, Pidgeot dropped off two more people followed by Charizard with several smaller pokemon on its back.  
  
“Good job. But we need to check the other interiors as well maybe there are still people trapped. Alakazam, can you use your aura and scan for any life force and teleport them? I’m sure the fire department and rescuers are on their way but the whole thing’s unstable so we have to work fast. Red, let your Blastoise out in case a fire spread.”  
  
Red nodded, releasing the Pokemon at the same time as Green. The dust is still high and it was hard to see anything from where the building collapsed. “Pidgeot defog!”  
  
The pokemon obeyed, rising high into the air to create a flow of concentrated air to blow off the smog.  
  
But what lies behind it is something they did not expect, an Ariados had grew thirty times more than its normal form, surrounded in purple aura, it’s limbs tore into concrete walls and tar streets without worry. And above its head, the sky spiral a deep red.  
  
People flee, screaming in terror while the two stood in place, on guard and in awe at what stood tall in front of them.  
  
“What the hell is…”  
  
Green gulped, feeling the giant pokemon’s eyes on them.  
  
Without warning, webs spew from its mouth lurching it at them. Charizard flew in front of the trainers however its flamethrower could not burn through the thick web. Green’s Blastoise came in and freezes it with an ice beam, followed by Aura Sphere from Red’s Blastoise.  
  
The ice shattered and thanks to Pidgeot’s tailwind the shards were small enough to be blown away, creating sparkles of ice fluttering down a destroyed street.  
  
“That can’t be mega.” Green frowned, looking up at the Ariados and it stares right back at him, screeching as it crawls closer, tearing everything that it came across.  
  
Green clicked his tongue. “I don’t know what’s going on with this thing but we can’t let it go on any further. Blastoise! Protect Alakazam while he teleports the civilians! Pidgeot, lift me up!” Pidgeot and Charizard swoops down as their trainers ran down the streets, dodging pin missiles coming from Ariados, they have to keep the strange Ariados in place no matter how.  
  
Once they were up in the sky, Erika’s gym was visible but it seems that she has her own issues to deal with, as the smoke billowing from the gym was enough information.  
  
Charizard’s flamethrower keeps the Ariados at bay and Venusaur approaches the giant thing, vines rises from the ground, breaking through the tar and pavements to latch onto some of its limbs while the rest were frozen off by Red’s Blastoise.  
  
With Red’s command, Venusaur tries to put the Ariados to sleep but it somehow puts up a barrier to negate the status effect. One of its limbs broke free from the ice followed by another until the vines were ripped off as well, with a deafening screech it looks up. Pins shot up from the horns on its back and into the sky.  
  
Pidgeot maneuvered past the attacks and Charizard burns through them to make sure none of it lands and cause more damage. After the missiles it was webs after webs shot from the Ariados and eventually one caught onto Pidgeot, throwing Green off of the pokemon from up high, smashing onto a window and breaking through into an office room but not before returning Pidgeot into its ball with the window of a second of being flung onto the glass.  
  
The Ariados moves toward the building Green landed in but it was promptly stopped by Charizard with a Fire Blast. Red leaped off of the fire pokemon after ordering to keep the thing away from the building.  
  
With the other surrounded in broken glass, Red carefully lifts him up. “I’m okay… I’m okay. No biggie, just like a bruise in the morning.” Green reassured his worried husband who looks like he's ready to kill someone.  
  
  
  
  
Walking over to the broken window, the two looked down upon the destruction and chaos the Ariados had caused by its sheer mass alone as it broke through Blastoise and Venusaur’s restraints once again. “This son of a—“  
  
Plucking another Pokeball from his belt, Green released Rhyperior just behind Ariados and Red let his Snorlax out to land right onto the Ariados as a body slam which then pinned the giant flat onto the ground from the impact.  
  
Green hissed, wiping the blood off of his face with his shirt, mostly because it was hard to see with blood and dust in one’s eyes. Red hurried to take a box of tissues and bottled water that had fallen on the floor due to people rushing to evacuate.  
  
His hands are shaking, from rage, worry, and anxiety. Green was quick to pick up. Placing his hand on Red’s and reassured the man that he is fine and this is not the time to be worrying about small wounds. But the ever prominent shade of white on Green’s face proves otherwise for Red. With a stern look, Green is defeated, letting the raven-haired man tend to him.  
  
The building shook, cutting Red’s aid short. Items falling off of desks, lights flickering, bulbs breaking and glass shattering, Red held Green in his arms, shielding the brunet from falling shards and bits of the ceiling.  
  
One of Green’s Pokeball clicked signaling the pokemon’s defeat and return. It was Blastoise.  
  
With Pidgeot out of commission for now, they hopped onto Charizard’s back before dropping off near Alakazam. The psychic pokemon doesn’t look too good but it signaled to Green that all civilians had been evacuated to a safe distance. With a ‘Thank you’ and ‘Good work’ Green returned the pokemon back into its ball to rest.  
  
“Rhyperior! Rock Wrecker!”  
  
[Charizard, Fire Blast.]  
  
But Ariados puts up a barrier once more, despite the power of their moves it couldn’t get through but the Ariados looks ready to topple over, this could be its last strength.  
  
“Rhyperior! Keep attacking!”  
  
Two more attacks and the barrier is worn out, shattered.  
  
[Fire Blast]  
  
Charizard obeyed.  
  
Wind and heat kicked up, hitting the Ariados straight on without any barrier to block, it came crashing down flat on its face. Red’s Blastoise and Venusaur backed away so they wouldn’t get squished under the bug but they’re still on high alert, Venusaur’s vines ready to bind.  
  
A series of electricity came in short bursts, static hovering in the air but the Ariados seems to shrunk with each bursts and eventually returned to its normal size.  
  
Green collapsed onto Red’s right side and the latter caught him. Green’s jacket were soaked in blood that it was _dripping_ , far too much for a **_minor injury_** that the brunet has claimed earlier. Unzipping said jacket, Red paled at the condition of Green’s left arm. Deep gashes and cuts littered from his shoulder to his elbow.  
  
 _‘Just some glass shattered while I was running’  
  
_ Damnit!  
  
Rypherior made a noise of distress as she approaches her trainer.  
  
By the time of the rescuer’s arrival, Red had captured the Ariados and rush to the hospital.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Green woke up to a sleeping Red in a chair next to his bed, the man’s upper body resting on the bed, everything is strangely white, the air heavy with chemical scent. An attempt to move his right hand resulted in waking up Red, not realizing that the raven had held onto his hand in his sleep.  
  
How long had he been out for?  
  
“Woke you up? Sorry.”  
  
Crimson eyes filled with worry and Green had to chuckle which was then met with a stern ‘don’t you dare laugh, I was worried sick!’ look from Red.  
  
“M’fine. How long did I pass out for?”  
  
[Just a day] For Red it felt like a whole year.  
  
“Mhmm… What about the strange Ariados?”  
  
[I caught it, it’s in the PC.] A pause [Professor Oak wanted to look into it]  
  
Green raised an eyebrow at this. “You didn’t give it to him yet?”  
  
When Red didn’t answer, Green carefully sat up, feeling the sting on the left side of his body. “Red?”  
  
There is a turmoil of emotions in his eyes and Green quietly let out a huff, his grandfather must’ve said something that bothered Red, which is quite rare. Green inspected the bandages that were around his head and covering his left eye. Hopefully it wasn’t too serious. “So when can I get out?”  
  
With the topic averted… for now. Red focuses back onto his husband. [The doctor said you can be discharged tomorrow, or today depending on how you feel.]  
  
“I feel great! They’re just small scratches, I’ve gotten worse during my travel days! One question though.” Green pointed at his covered left eye. “I’m not half-blind now, am I?”  
  
Red shook his head. [The cuts did not damage your eyesight.] After this, he leaned closer to Green and presses soft kisses onto Green’s face before pecking at his lips. For a moment they stay in place, looking into each other’s eyes, the first one to blush was Green and Red finds it adorable that no matter how many times they kissed, Green would flush like it’s their first time. Of course there are several exceptions to those scenarios such as when Green was the one who initiates it, but it doesn’t change the fact that Red finds it cute.


	2. New Region?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they find out about a new Region.

“So you got pissed at gramps because he prioritizes his research? Red, that wouldn’t be enough for you to be this upset at him. That news is too old to get upset about, even I accept that there’s no changing him.”  
  
It has been a week and Green finally got Red talking about what was bothering him since the hospital visit. In their living room over a cup of coffee one morning, Green sitting on Red’s lap, facing each other. The TV behind Green about an early morning movie had long been forgotten.  
  
Green cupped Red’s face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs and Red looks up at the brunet, Green is wearing nothing but Red’s short sleeve jacket and shorts, the excuse being ‘It’s uncomfortable being wrapped and have to wear clothes.’ Not to mention it is summer so Green has a valid reason to be half-naked…   
  
Red made a noise of mild complaint, tugging at his jacket that Green was wearing. How can this husband of his be so oblivious… but then again that is one of Green’s attraction points, with a gentle pull and minding Green’s healing injuries, their lips met in a slow and tender kiss. Green melts into it.  
  
Combing through raven hair, Green tilted his head, parting his lips and taking Red’s eager tongue in. He had gotten pretty used to kissing without turning into a fluttering mess but the feeling of Red’s hand going up his jacket breaks it all.   
  
Red pulled away, licking his bottom lip as he watches Green turning into the color of a cherubi, the blush spreading to his now exposed shoulders.  
  
“You’re trying to divert me from the topic! I can’t believe you!” Green retaliates and Red plays dumb.  
  
Later that afternoon they received a call from one of Professor Oak’s aide that they have news about last week’s event. “I’ve never seen anything like that before, for a pokemon to triple its size”  
  
Green looks in the mirror, already changing his clothes to his casual wear. The already faded scars near his eye are still there but not as prominent as before. Green huffed, letting his finger brush over the area a few times.  
  
Red wrapped his arms around Green from behind, resting his chin on his husband’s good shoulder. “I know, I know. It’ll be gone soon. But it’s so _ugly._ ” Red looks at the scars from the reflection, it wasn’t as bad as Green always whines it to be, more like he was scratched by Eevee back in the days, but Green always care for his image so that’s understandable why he got so upset.  
  
Nuzzling his face into the crook of Green’s neck in content, Red gently tightened his hug. It doesn’t matter how Green looked like, he’s far more than just a pretty face. [You’re heroic]  
  
“Hah I’m always is.” Green slaps at Red’s arm in mock believe and gestured the man to let him go. Red frowned and catches Green’s arm. Green uses his other hand but that was captured as well. “Red, let go.”  
  
Red made a grunt of protest.  
  
“W—why are you in a _bad mood_???”   
  
Instead of answering, Red releases one of Green’s hand and turn Green to face him, the shorter of the two’s back against the dresser. “He—y Red what’s up with you?“ Green stares up at him but Red leaned down and buried his face into the crook of Green’s neck. Knowing that asking will be in vain, Green resigned to being held until Red decides to let him go, they switched to cuddle on the bed for quite a while and Green ended up falling asleep.  
  
Brushing stray bangs off of his sleeping husband’s face, Red’s eyes softened. ‘ _I could have lost you_ ’ Red thought, intertwining their fingers. Green could have died when the building collapsed and also during the battle, forcing himself to take command despite his injuries. It still doesn’t sink well with Red, during the battle it was hard to tell but now that he thought about it some more. The strange Ariados had only attacked Green and his Pokemon despite Blastoise and Venusaur being the closest and Green’s Blastoise was only there to shield Alakazam.  
  
It could just be coincidences but whatever the case, the feeling of restlessness boiling within him still hasn’t stopped.  
  
Green sleepily protests when Red shifts, squeezing Red’s hand as he snuggles closer.  
  


**XxxXxXxxX**

  
The first time that Red saw Green is at the park, playing ball with the other kids. One of them kicked too hard that it rolled over to Red. “Oiii! Pass the ball!” They called out, Red went to fetch the ball and hands it over to them.   
  
Green is at the back, hand on his hip and staring at Red. When their eyes met Green looked away and Red took that as a sign that Green doesn’t like him, they didn’t ask Red to play with them so he just left.  
  
The second time is during recess time at school, some of the kids there weren’t nice at all. Picking on Red because he doesn’t seem to talk.  
  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Came Green’s booming voice, startling Red and the bullies. The classroom was empty because everyone is outside playing, what is Green doing here?  
  
Striding over and snatching Red’s book from one of the three kids, Green slammed his hand onto the table. “If you want to pick a fight then don’t be a coward by picking someone who can’t fight back!” He stood in front of them and Red could only watch in awe and confusion. “What’s wrong? Meowth caught your tongue?!” Green took a step forward and they backed away before muttering something Red couldn’t quite hear but Green was having none of that, he bristled further. “Now you’re the one who can’t talk?! Get out of my sight and don’t bother Red again!”  
  
When the trio finally left, Green turned to Red, the scowl still on his face and Red shut his eyes and braced himself for the obvious scolding. But it never came, when he opened his eyes again Green is still looking at him but his expression is completely neutral.  
  
He gave back the book that the bullies took. “You like Pokemon too?”  
  
Red looks at the book’s cover, a trainer and their group of pokemon. Red nods and the other boy grinned. “Me too! My name’s Green. You’re Red, right? If they trouble you again, just let me know. I’ll kick their butts.”  
  
  
At first Red thought that Green doesn’t like him but just now he helped him and even interacted with him who doesn’t talk at all.  
  
After the first day of school, his mother asks him if he had trouble. Red shook his head, and then she asked if he had made some friends. At this he paused and thinks but he doesn’t answer until the next day when Green came to play with him at recess again with a bandaged hand that yes, he had made a friend.

  
**XxxXxxXxX**

  
‘ _Seriously what’s with him_.’ Green rests his head on Red’s arm, looking up at the sleeping man, despite the weather Red insists on cuddling. He always acts weird whenever the weather is hot.   
  
There are times where even Green doesn’t know what is going on inside Red’s head and now is one of those times. But, they’re seriously going to be late if he let Red sleep in more. Green sat up and shook his husband’s shoulder. “Red, wake up.”  
  
‘…?’ Red reluctantly opened his eyes and Green wondered if his sleeping schedule is messed up because of the seasons.   
  
“We’re supposed to be at the lab three hours ago. No more sleeping— c’mon, hey wake up. No, Red—mph“   
  
After trials, errors and many kisses later, Green finally got him up and changed.

  
  
“Ahh, it’s hot.” Green complained as soon as they got out of the house, Eevee resigned to staying in her Pokeball for the time being. The two of them hopped onto Pidgeot, the reason being fire type pokemon belonging to trainers and wild ones are currently being monitored because of their nature and for safety precautions.  
  
Just as they flew above the forest of route 1, Pidgeot abruptly changed direction, barely avoiding a ball of light that shot up from below and exploded in the air and the shock that rippled through the air caused Pidgeot to swirl out of control, Green steadied her with careful maneuver, until she was low enough for them to jump off and recall Pidgeot into her ball before she can faceplant onto the ground.   
  
Behind them, the sky above dyed swirling red and the ground shook, the battlecry of something roars, covering itself with bright blinding light that soon charges at them.  
  
A hint of blue rushes from Green’s peripheral vision steamed into the ray of light. Green put his arms up to block the wave of the collision. Leaves scattered from within the light and exploded outwards, some charred, reduced to fragile charcoal and igniting fire around them.  
  
Green lowered his arms and opened his eyes; Red is standing in front of him, back turned. Charizard is in its X Mega Form and towering over them is yet another giant pokemon; Roselia, but it seemed to already been weakened by Red’s Charizard.   
  
Red took out an ultra ball and chucked it at the staggering Roselia, only for the ball to light up red and bounces back; the pokemon is already owned by someone.  
  
[Take it down]  
  
Charizard obeyed, enveloping itself in blue flames and charges at the Roselia for a guaranteed K.O. The thorn pokemon reverts back into its original size, however the summer wind and heat had picked up the fire, igniting it further.   
  
Red turns to Green who was dumbfounded at what had just unfolds. First of all they were attacked in the air, almost crashland and then almost getting blasted to all hell by an unknown move and Red’s Charizard took down the thing by just two hits _and_ that it _belonged_ to someone and Red is running somewhere—  
  
Crackling of fire around them snapped Green out from his stupor, plucking out Blastoise and Pidgeot’s Pokeball.  
  
“Blastoise, Hydro Pump! Aim it up! Pidgeot use Whirlwind!”  
  
As the surge of water shot up from Blastoise’s cannons, Pidgeot created a whirlwind to encapsulate it, creating a sprinkler effect when the water reached the top and rained down upon the burning forest.   
  
Meanwhile, Red rushes into the fire in an attempt to find out where the person that Roselia belonged to, Pokeball’s signals require for the trainer to be in certain radius of their pokemon. The fact they’re able to withdrew their Roselia proves that they are nearby.  
  
But between panicking wildlife and the fire that spread, Red couldn’t find them.  
  
Eventually going back to Green, the both of them soaking wet due to Blastoise and Pidgeot’s moves combination but at least the fire is put out. Green is waiting for him with his arms crossed, Pidgeot and Blastoise by his side now that their task is done, the look of ‘Do you have something to tell me?’ on his face and Red doesn’t know how to answer because he is still not sure.  
  
[I think] Red paused and Green waited, Red gives in. [I think someone is trying to kill you]  
  
“Is that all?”  
  
Surprised by the response, Red stares at him in confusion and Green withdrew his Blastoise. Patting Pidgeot fur as if trying to distract himself from delving further into the reason why someone would want him dead. He turns to Red and smiles. “You’d be surprised how many had tried.”  
  
This… is not the first time?  
  
“C’mon, don’t frown at me like that.” Green huffed. “It comes with the job. It’s not an everyday thing but the risk is still there. I thought it had stopped though.” He shrugged, climbing onto Pidgeot. “Come on, ge—“ Red tugs at Green’s arm and the latter falls into his embrace, Red deliberately putting on more strength than necessary. “Ow- ow! Red!” Green protests. “It’s not that I never want to tell you! But that’s irrelevant since what— more than a few years ago?! Ow— Reeddd!!!!”  
  
“My wound—s tsss….! Red! Okay! Okay! I’m sorry for not telli— ow! For the lov— that hurts!”  
  
A while later Green was finally released, the both of them sat on the ground, Green sniffling and Red feeling— still angry but also guilty for squeezing his husband so hard despite the pain. Red reached out and wipes Green’s tear, stomach churning from the fact he was the cause of it.  
  
“M’fine…”  
  
[Why did you not tell me? You said no secrets between us.]  
  
“What is there to tell? ‘Hey Red there’s these people trying to kill me from time to time’?”  
  
Red frowned and Green shrugged as he made his point. That does sound like something that Green would say back then even though it probably didn’t happen and he may or may not just imagined it.  
  
Green places his hand on Pidgeot who was behind him for support to stand up. “You’re evil, now it’ll take more time to heal.” Green patted at his left side, hoping the stitches hadn’t come loose or tear altogether.  
  


  
  
“What in the…” Daisy gasped, not expecting to see her little brother and her brother in law to look like they’ve just got done playing in dirt when she opened the front door. Honestly, the last time she’s seen them like this is when they’re just about the high of her knees! “What happened?”  
  
“Long story short we got blasted off of Pidgeot on the way here and I had to put out a mild forest fire.” Green took off his shoes, followed by Red. [Pardon the intrusion]  
  
“Gonna borrow the shower for a bit before we go to the lab.”  
  
Pikachu hopped off of Red’s shoulder and into Daisy’s waiting arms as the two trainers goes to clean off. Daisy looks at the mouse Pokemon with a silent question which the pokemon responded by an ‘how would I explain’ gesture. “Oh well, lets get you groomed, shall we? Oh— Green! Where’s Eevee?”  
  
A pokeball pop later and the fluffy evolution pokemon trotted into the living room.  
  
Shower went by without a hitch except for the occasional kisses and Green has to remind Red that Daisy is _outside_ and she can probably hear them. After a change of bandages and clothes, the two set off to the lab and hopefully without anything trying to knock the soul out of them. Since the lab is just nearby, they left their pokemon with Daisy so she can do check up on them.  
  
“There you are!” Leaf greeted them. “We’ve been waiting for you two for ages!”  
  
“You’re lucky we even managed to get here.”  
  
Though the event ended abruptly as it had started, one major issue about it was the fact that the Roselia belonged to someone and just as Green finished explaining what happened, Professor Oak comes in. Back then it would have been an instant cold treatment from Green, and Leaf would automatically be the one to speak about the topic of why Green has to be there. But now Green had gotten a little comfortable, enough for him to not scowl or turn his back anyway.  
  
“Yo gramps.”  
  
“Green, Red. You’ve arrived! What took you so long?”  
  
“Red threw a tantrum.” Green jokingly said and Red jolted. [I did not]  
  
“You did!”   
  
“Now now.” Oak intervened, “All that matters that you’ve arrived.”  
  
Jokes aside, they focused back on the topic at hand although the research department is kind of flunking at the moment because there wasn’t anything particularly different about the Ariados— that would physically differentiate between it and the others of its kind. The DNA structures are similar as well.  
  
However that morning they were contacted by a research center in a region— although briefly mentioned; called the Galar Region. By someone named Professor Magnolia whose team managed to tap into the Kanto Region communication line after receiving signals of an unstable evolution. The signals were not great since it is a forced connection so both the visual and sound were choppy and abruptly ends.  
  
However, it had been collectively(one sidedly) decided that Red would be the one to go to Galar. Green immediately bristled, but instead of the usual ‘Of course you favor him more!’ It was “Red can’t go alone! He can barely speak for himself! Are you insane?!”  
  
“Red will be fine, he had gone to several regions by himself before—“  
  
“Gramps don’t you dare! Yeah he had gone and completed several region’s Pokedex by himself and _live_ to tell the tale but this isn’t about collecting Pokemon!”  
  
If Red looked slightly offended and his grandfather looking more than mildly surprised then Green pretends to not see it. “Look… All I’m saying that they would want someone who can explain the situation, no offense to you Red.”  
  
[None taken]  
  
“And they’d need someone who can help connect Galar’s lines to Kanto. When’s the last time you see Red fiddling around with a supercomputer. At least send helpers with him!”  
  
[Ok. A little bit offense taken]  
  
“Looking at your Pokedex doesn’t count, Red.”  
  
“So I’m just going to stay behind again this time, aren’t I?” Leaf cuts in, arms crossed. Jigglypuff bouncing by her leg and puffing. “But whatever, you go on your little date slash second honeymoon, you guys are helplessly cute.”  
  
[Second honeymoon sounds nice.]  
  
“Red could you please take this seriously!” But the pink that tinted Green’s cheek couldn’t hide his fluttering feelings either.  
  
[I am serious]  
  
“Wh—“  
  
[Traveling with Green makes me happy]  
  
[New region, adventure. With Green.]  
  
Green had long noticed a pattern with Red’s signing ability. When he is confident and comfortable, he signed in details, even to the pause of timing and emphasis. ‘You’ instead of ‘Green’. And when he’s timid or when he is outside with people he does fewer details, almost clumsily, childlike sentences and spelled out or hints at the person’s name instead of you/him/her/them.  
  
Green melts, defeated and dizzy, his heart feels as though it would combust. “How did it even get to this?” He questioned but no one could answer, Leaf only giggled while Red looked awkward and the professor shook his head fondly.  
  
“Ah _crap_ I need to write a report to Lance.” Green sighed, by now he should have gotten used to writing official reports informing the League about his absence even though he normally wouldn’t have bothered due to the frequency of it. However because this time they have to go to a new region for an amount of unknown time, months even, it is mandatory to let them know and find someone to fill his place for the time being.   
  
Leaf ultimately and reluctantly agreed to helping Green with his gym, under a rule that he will pay her extra and catch some cute pokemon while he’s at Galar. “And I mean _cute_ ones.”  
  
“Once I get the PC system linked to Kanto we’ll just trade it. Just like how they have to connect to Hoenn by the machine Bill invented to establish an official connection to Kanto from Sevii Islands. Thankfully it’s easier now; I just have to find the right wave.”  
  
[Bill had me look for gems.]  
  
“Yeah, the Ruby and Sapphire gems, I’ve researched it back then and it’s just a piece from Garudon and Kyogre’s orbs. The massive power within the gems enables Bill’s device to function without taking up much electricity use in Sevii Islands. Which is a good thing since it’s a remote island and it’ll be a pain if the electricity breaks down every so often due to power consumption.”  
  
  
  
Daisy called for them and invited Red’s mother for dinner as well, Green and Red decides to spend the night in Pallet since there was nothing particular for them to do if they were to go back to Viridian this late.  
  
“Feels like it’s just yesterday.” Green closes the door behind him, looking around his old room. Daisy kept it as it was before except for the bed that had been changed from single to dual bed. Posters lining up the wall ‘Indigo League!’ challengers posters and pokemon stickers lining up the wall, worn out from years of exposure. Old comic and manga books lining the shelf. Pictures of the old days on the wall and on the desk. Green picked up a picture frame, Daisy must’ve cleaned his room earlier because there wasn’t any speck of dust on the glass frame, it was a picture taken from a polaroid camera Daisy had.  
  
They were about 6-7 at the time, tagging along to the safari zone with his grandfather; the picture was taken in front of the safari gate building just before they enter. Green had his arm around Red’s neck, leaning against the raven with a grin on his face and throwing the peace sign while Red stood rigid next to him while holding their ice cream and passively looking at no general direction whatsoever.  
  


**XxxXxxXxX**

  
  
“A Rhyhorn!” Little Green exclaimed, pressing his hands onto the metal bar separating him and the pokemon. Since they were just children, they couldn’t get into the real safari zone and could only go to zoo-like enclosure for the Pokemon for their safety. Still it was more than enough for them.  
  
Red watches silently but he, much like Green, is focused at the pokemon that they are seeing. Green asking Daisy for a picture of them with each one, when they reached the Lapras zone and the caretaker asks if they would like to try to get on the pokemon, Green immediately agreed, pulling Red with him.  
  
The blunt spikes on Lapras’ shell made it easier for the two children to climb on and the Lapras turns its neck to look at them, assisting the slow Red by nudging his bottom with her snout to lift him up and seeing Green’s big-eyed expression of ‘you have a long neck’.  
  
Green pulled Red up until he was able to sit down properly and the Lapras began swimming around near the shore but then they were approached by giant blob of pink pokemon. It was called a Chansey and is actually very friendly and soft.  
  
So much so that they ended falling asleep by the time Daisy came back to take them to another area in the zoo.  
  
The Chansey coos softly, unmoving from her position on the ground as to not wake the two children that was leaning against her, Green holding Red’s hand, as cute as the two are, Daisy had to wake them up, it’s time to go home but they were really tired(which is really unsurprising since they’re been running around all day) that they had to be carried back to the car and the both of them was surprised when they found themselves back in Pallet and Daisy laughed.

  
**XxxXxxXxX**

  
  
When Red opened the door to Green’s room, Green is sitting on the other side of the bed, his back turned to the door so he most likely did not hear Red enter but as soon as the door clicked shut Green turned around and Red had to pause as a pair of wet crystalize emerald stares back at him.  
  
Body on autopilot, Red crosses the room and onto the bed to wrap his arms around Green when the other is in arms’ reach. Something fell onto the floor with a thud but Red doesn’t care, pulling Green close to him.  
  
“R…Red?” Green questioned, blinking his tears away. Red must’ve got things wrong when he sees him crying. It's adorable how Red worry about him. “I’m fine, Red.” Green patted Red’s back and pulled away once Red loosened his grip but the worried look in those crimson eyes still hadn’t disappeared yet. “I’m not upset or anything like that.”  
  
Green picked up the dropped album book from earlier and showed it to Red who seems to be a lot more relaxed after seeing it. “Wh— don’t laugh at me for crying! It was nostalgia acting up!”  
  
With careful and easy move, Red picked Green up and set him on his lap, Green, of course, stuttered and bristled like the idiot in love that he still is while Red pretends to take interest in the album that Green is holding while resting his arms around his husband’s stomach and glancing at Green’s pinkish ear.  
  
There are times when Green borrowed her camera while playing with Red and the photo album starts growing more and more after Red visited Green’s house for the first time when Green invited him to play.  
  
It was taken at the doorway, Red looked small and timid, holding onto the strap of his little bag like his life depends on it while Green is just a big ball of chatterbug.   
  
The second picture was taken while they were sitting in the living room, Red playing with one of Green’s Gameboy which he ended up giving to Red ‘ _I don’t need two! So you can keep that one and the game so we can trade!_ ’ He said and after Red left, Daisy stares at him, giving him the playful look of ‘So that’s why you wanted another one~’  
  
Green bristled, shouting a ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about!’ Before rushing off into his room.  
  
Various random pictures with Red and Green filled up the album.  
  
“Oh this is when we went to fly those kites.” Green pointed at one of the pictures, Green was waving at the camera with Red from the other side of the road. Red is carrying a Mantyke kite and Green is holding his Natu styled kite.  
  
“Man, back then I didn’t even know that thing was called Mantyke, thought it’s just some random design. Come to think of it I did end up at the hospital after that day off huh?”  
  
Red tightened his embrace, burying his face into Green’s shoulder. “I’m fineee, geez you’re still worrying about that? I remember you won’t let me climb anymore trees after that, even for a ball that I kicked up too high and got stuck, you’d make me call an adult to help, otherwise you’d cry.”  
  
Green patted Red’s hair, already knowing that the raven was pouting behind him. Back then Green thought that Red was just joking and tries to climb a tree regardless but Red really did cry so he never did it again.  
  
“…Wait.”  
  
Green’s memories loaded back a few years when they were at Alola. A Pyukumuku was stuck on a palm tree because some asshole decides to chuck a poor Pyukumuku up on it. Green wanted to climb and take the Pyukumuku off but Red refused to let him, instead, telling Pikachu to do it.  
  
The brunet looks over his shoulder and Red met his gaze ever so innocently.  
  
…innocent his ass, this guy’s sex drive really came out of no where.  
  
Focusing back onto the album book, Green slapped at Red’s wandering hand that was just a _little_ further down. Red huffed and Green pretends to not notice. “Not tonight, Red. I may have mostly healed but it still stings when I’m jostled. Plus Daisy will probably hear us.”  
  
[Be quiet then]  
  
Green smacked him with a pillow, face burning. “Dick.”  
  
Red smirked like the little smug shit that he is.  
  
Their run down memory lane came to a stop at the last picture: Red and Green with their starters. Back then Green didn’t know how to deal with his feelings so he ended up pushing Red away with each of his name mentioned and his loss. He thought he hated Red but he didn’t and he doesn’t have the capability to truly hate Red.  
  
Because no matter what lies ahead for them and no matter how far Red distanced himself from that of a normal life, Green would call and look for him over and over again.  
  
His eyes stings and Green hid his face with his hands, it has been so long and he knows he shouldn’t be feeling like this, this sense of abandonment but he couldn’t help it. The fact that it wouldn’t take much for everything to leave. The fact that he woke up sometimes in the middle of the night with a fear that everything was just a dream.  
  
Red held him tight from behind with one hand and put the book away before gently coaxing Green to lower his hands. It would take a disaster for Green to admit that he still couldn’t let go of the past and he gets lonely easily but Red already knew how easily it gets triggered how bad and uncontrollable it really is.  
  
Green is shaking, his breathing is deep and irregular but Red makes sure that Green knows he is there, that he is not going anywhere.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m a fucking handful mess.”  
  
Red shook his head, though Green couldn’t see. The wavering of his voice cuts deep into Red’s chest. There was nothing to apologize about.   
  
Shifting Green onto the bed, Red lays himself and Green down, letting Green bury his face into Red’s chest while Red combs through auburn hair with his fingers, and kisses the top of Green’s head, reassuring his husband that everything is all right.  
  
But even if things don’t turn out okay, he will still be there.  
  
It is late into the night and Green finally fell asleep after tiring himself out, Red moves to get out of the bed to turn the lights off since the switch is by the door, but Green was holding onto his shirt and stirred awake. “…Red?” Voice hoarse, Green rubbed his slightly puffy eyes.  
  
Red sat back down. [How are you feeling?]  
  
It took Green a moment to register the question, looking at Red sleepily and Red find it cute. “I’m feeling better. I’m sorry.”  
  
Red shook his head, caressing Green’s cheek and Green leaned into the touch. “Where were you going?”  
  
[Light]  
  
“Mhmn…”  
  
Red turned on the nightstand lamp before flipping the switch off, he had to pause to gaze at the figure on the bed in the dimly illuminated room. Moonlight shone from the where the curtains weren’t drawn close behind Green, creating a veil of ethereal halo around his form and the nightlamp’s dim orange glow decorating Green’s porcelain skin, slightly flushed cheeks and filling in the details of gold mixed in his sleepy emerald eyes.  
  
His heart skipped a bit, exhaling a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.   
  
Green sleepily waits for Red to get back into bed, completely unaware of Red’s internal turmoil. “Why’re you standing rigid there for…?”  
  
Red rubbed the back of his neck but eventually complies and climbs back into bed and under the blanket with Green, holding the brunet close to him but he heard Green’s amused huff.  
  
“Your heart’s beating fast, Red, what’re you thinking?”  
  
Red held him tighter.  
  
“Ah, about me?” Green shifted up so he is now face to face with Red on the pillow, though he is resting his head on Red’s arm. “What were you fantasizing about?”  
  
Red averted his gaze a little and Green smirked at him. “What? Since when’re you shy all of a sudden?”  
  
Green stares at him for a bit but he caught the lure of sleep again before Red could answer. Amused, Red pulled the blanket up and kissed Green’s forehead. ‘ _Goodnight, Green_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter two and now editing chapter 3
> 
> *checks note*
> 
> I can't even read my own handwriting smh, that's what I get for writing in a car that I might as well be reading Russian cursive.
> 
> Pokemon moves are weird to use in real world, you know. They can't just... 'forget' how to do it. I know that only four moves are able to be used during battles but what about when they're outside of battle?
> 
> That's where realism comes in, or, at least my take anyway-- 
> 
> Anyway, stay indoors and stay safe lovelies. 
> 
> And as I take a look into my chapters I think there is going to be too much horny Red...
> 
> But since when was that a bad thing to have? Huehe bottom Green is life honestly.
> 
> Ah well. Pardon any spelling errors, it's been a while since I've written again. Gotta pick up the pieces again somehow.
> 
> LNZetsumei- Signing out for now ◕‿◕


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that out of the way, Red suggested that Green find something similar to his purple pants from years back. Green stammered. “Don’t remind me of that fashion choice!”
> 
> [You look good.]

Green sat on the edge of the bed, rummaging through the aid kit next to him. “Mhmm… Red!” He calls, taking off his bandages, it wasn’t really necessary because only his left side that were slashed by the broken pieces of glass that flew when the building collapsed, but the patch would keep moving if he didn’t wrap the bandage around himself, it’s quite annoying more than anything but god forbid from putting full on adhesive tape on him. That thing sucks, sure it’s easy to slap on but it’s hella painful to take off. “Red! You there?”  
  
Pikachu bounced into the room, followed by Red who then walked over to Green on the bed to help Green with his wounds, thankfully it was no longer swelling. But it’s still hard for Green to twist his upper body without the feeling of being pinched relentlessly.  
  
“Thanks Red.” Green rewards Red with a kiss, Pikachu scampered away out of the room when Red pulls Green close, deepening their kiss, surprised, Green gasped which Red took advantage to and—  
  
Green’s phone buzzed— the piercing ringtone startled the both of them.  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
Green reluctantly reached over to the night table where his phone is and picked it up. “Bonjour…? Yeah I’m awake.”  
  
Red, however, has other ideas and Green’s eyes widened in realization of that when his husband leaned closer and started to pepper him with kisses on his bandaged chest. He swore he could feel Red’s smirk all the way to his skin. But Lance is on the phone with him, talking about the report Green sent this morning in regard to his absent notice.  
  
“I know it’s sudden but the League should handle this, yea? If you’re planning to sit on your hands while us gym leaders are fighting off giant pokemon—“ Green rake his fingers through Red’s raven hair, knocking the cap off of him and Red moves his lips further up, nipping on Green’s throat and breathing in his scent. “—you might want to change that. Besides, it’s not like me and Red goin’ to Galar for fun.”  
  
Two of the best trainers in Kanto leaving to another region soon after this strange phenomenon happened is worrying, that he know, however protecting the Region is the Elite Four’s tasks too and Lance is the current ‘champion’ by name.  
  
Red seized Green’s lips soon after he was done talking, he could hear Lance on the phone, talking about how they should be on standby. Red bit down on Green’s bottom lip, but the brunet refused to give what he wanted; to part his lips open and let him in.  
  
Green’s voice was a little weak when Red finally releases him. “As I said, we’ll be gone for about how long it’ll require us to figure out what’s going on.” His fingers traces Green’s lean chest until they stopped right above Green’s right nipple, already pushing up the bandages from Red’s playful kisses. Green looks at him. ‘Don’t.’ his eyes says but Red bit down onto Green’s exposed throat and twists at his nipple at the same time making Green’s body jerk from the simulation. Almost hitting Red on the chest with his knee but the raven was quick to subdue the reaction by holding Green’s legs down. _  
  
_Lance blinks, his hand stopped spinning the pen he has in hand. “Green?”  
  
 _Rustle rustle “It’s nothing—“  
  
_ “Are you sure you can trust whoever this professor is? For all we know it could just be a bait.”  
  
 _“I’ve done my research Lance. Galar exists and it’s about 12 hours flight from Kanto, 14 if you want to count all the possible delay. About Professor Magnolia. I’ve asked my lab partners in Unova, Professor Juniper knew who she is so there’s no problem with… ow… that.”  
  
_ “Green, what are you—“  
  
 _“Everything that you needed to know is in that report—just— read it— Red—“  
  
_ Green disconnects the call after that and Lance quizzically stares at his phone because what the fuck just happened? Then again, better not question it, stranger things had happened before. He could only guess that Red is within proximity.  
  
Red looms over Green, having pinned the latter’s wrists on both sides of his head. Green hung up the call and tosses his phone back onto the night table where it lands with a clatter.  
  
Red licked the bottom of his lip in satisfaction, admiring his work of littering Green’s porcelain’s skin with red marks that is his love bites. He would want to do more, but that will have to wait until Green is fully healed.  
  
“Dick.” Out of breath and faint blush adorning his cheeks, Green slapped at Red’s broad shoulder. “Get off of me; we need to go get ready.”  
  
  
  
By getting ready, Green means shopping.  
  
  
“Our date of departure is at the end of summer, about a week from now so it’s going to be autumn. Of course that’s what professor Juniper sent me.”  
  
They are currently in a mall at Saffron city, Green is browsing through the coat section, occasionally picking ones that would suit Red and shooed him to the changing room to try, they had to go through almost ten to fifteen designs before Green decides that— none of them look good on Red.  
  
As long as it’s comfortable Red doesn’t mind how it looks… Exited the changing stall he noticed Green wasn’t in the chair he was sitting in before, Red gathered the outfits that Green thrusted at him before to be sent back from wherever his husband had snatched them from.  
  
“ _He’s charming isn’t he? The viridian gym leader. Too bad he’s bent_.”  
  
“ _Shhh, he’s a customer lower your voice.”_  
  
“ _What? It’s just facts, not like I’m insulting, that would be wondering why people fall for him, he’s so full of himself, guess that’s why he married a mute so he won’t get interupp—_ ”  
  
“ _Do you want to get fired?! Shut up for godsake.”_

 _  
_The both of them taped their mouth shut when they saw Green at another corner of the shop but he was still too far to overhear them.  
  
Neither knew that Red is just hidden just by the changing stall.  
  
“…”  
  
Red adjusts his cap, and places the bundle of clothes down onto a chair before going over to where Green is currently at. Green was talking to a sales assistant, “Do you have something that might fit a teenager? These designs are probably too mature looking…” but it had to be cut short when Red tugs him away from the glass display Green was looking at. “Wha— Red what’s wrong?” Green stumbled, trying to keep pace with the striding Red.  
  
Green couldn’t see the raven’s expression from the back and while others would not even notice the difference between his ‘expressions’ since… the lack of it. But for Green who had spent more time deciphering Red’s actions since they were kids, for him Red is basically _scowling_.  
  
“You don’t like the selections?”  
  
He was given no answer and Red guides them through the clothes isle and out the store. “Who pissed you off?” Green huffed, stopping himself and tugging Red to a stop with him. He grabs Red’s shoulder and spun him around, looking Red dead in the eye. “C’mon, what’s up?”  
  
Red wouldn’t answer but Green knew that the man is frustrated and Red _rarely_ get angry over small matter being the passive guy he usually is.  
  
When Red shook his head for the fifth time, Green sighed, admitting defeat for now and letting Red led him away from the store.  
  
  
  
“Have you cooled down a bit?” Green sat across the table in the café, swirling his orange juice with a straw while Red pokes around his sundae. Green rests his chin on the back of his hand, elbow on the table’s surface. He is honestly curious about why Red kept getting upset all of a sudden. “Red.”  
  
The owner of the name looks at him.  
  
“So, what was that about?”  
  
Red didn’t answer, typical.  
  
Green rolled his eyes and nabs one of the waffle sticks from Red’s sundae to munch on. A blanket of silence later, aside from the background chatter, Red glances at his husband and Green caught onto the gesture. He put the half-eaten waffle stick onto a plate and crosses his arms on the table’s surface. Waiting for Red to explain himself.  
  
And Red eventually did.  
  
[They were talking bad about you.] Red signed and Green isn’t even shocked.  
  
“Typical situation, and? Red you’ve heard a lot of shit people say about me. I can’t take everything to heart otherwise my reputation’s gonna suffer because of it.”  
  
Green tilted his head to the side slightly, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. “You were so pissed off because of that? I can’t please everyone, so there’s bound to be some pathetic people who gonna throw some oil into the fire because they know they can’t be as great as me.”  
  
Red reached for Green’s hand from across the table and as expected, Green flushed a little but he returned the gesture, intertwining their fingers and giving Red a little squeeze. Red took note of how small Green really is compared to him, the most obvious difference is their height but also in the size of their hands, Greens’ soft hand is small compared to his own callused ones. Honestly, he feels as though he could hurt Green just by squeezing a little too hard.  
  
But he knows Green isn’t that weak.  
  
…and Green isn’t that strong either. He acts like he doesn’t care what people say about him, brushing it off and countering with sarcastic jabs of his own that rivals what they could possibly say. But they don’t seem to realize that Green is no different than any other human beings with emotions. There had been countless of times where Red sees Green break from the things people had said, insults hidden under questions or just straight up rude comments that he had to endure for hours, days on ends and he cannot act out of character from the high and mighty Green Oak people knew him as.  
  
They don’t know that when they got home, Green would lock himself up in the bathroom, turn on the shower and just stay there until he feel better or until Red coax him out due to the fear that Green might hurt himself and Green will stay silent because he couldn’t make out words anymore, everything that will come out is just going to be negativity.  
  
He’d keep his distance from Red as well because he was afraid he’d break further if someone shows him compassion and reminds him that they truly care about him.  
  
“That’s enough of that, yea?” Green suggests, flashing Red a reassuring smile. “We still got a lot more shopping to do.”  
  
Red subtly nods. He couldn’t help but to feel livid at the people who blatantly say the worse about Green without ever knowing what he is actually like. But that… is somehow understandable; Green only let that part of him show in the media. When Red asked why, he remembered Green saying; ‘ _Because I want to be seen as someone who is confident in myself. No one would believe or want a timid person to be the leader of their city and gets sad over some little things on camera. It’s both unprofessional and immature_.’  
  
It was smooth sailing from there, they went to several more stores for Green’s binge shopping. Along the way he finds a set of clothes that caught his attention. Even though the vest like chest part and back were red, the rest of the colors were black, Red went through the majority of the pile before finding one that is white but it looked a little too small for him.  
  
Behind him he heard Green holding back a laugh at his disappointment.  
  
“They don’t make that design in your size huh?” Red taps on Green’s shoulder, gesturing to one of the idle sales assistant. “C’mon lets go ask.”  
  
And Red was disappointed yet again when there wasn’t any larger size in stock, it’s not that the store didn’t have it, but the producer doesn’t’ make it in Red’s size. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem, we can just take it to the tailor shop.” Green suggested. “I know a good place.”  
  
With that out of the way, Red suggested that Green find something similar to his purple pants from years back. Green stammered. “Don’t remind me of that fashion choice!”  
  
[You look good.] And also easy to be spotted because Red doesn’t think that just anyone can rock what Green wore during their younger adventure days, bright purple and a fanny pack? Red wasn’t going to tell Green that he just imagined Green in that outfit again.  
  
But by the way Green turned away from him to fiddle with the tags on their clothes, it was obvious that Green had picked up his thoughts.  
  
They continued their playful banter while waiting in line.  
  
After that, they went to Green’s recommended tailor shop; it was also in Saffron, just a few blocks away from the high-end mall and into the corner strip mall. ‘Cottonee Tailor’ is run by an old couple and their granddaughter, about in her teens, dark skin and purple braids. “Oh? Mr. Green, Mr. Red. Nice meeting ya.” She greeted from behind the counter.  
  
“Hey Sasha. I need you to alter some clothes for Red. They don’t make it in his size.”  
  
“I see why.” Sasha chuckled, “Mr. Red is quite bulky.” Sasha took out the jackets and inspects them, taking out her notebook as well as a sewing tape. “All right, Mr. Red. If you would, stand over here please I’m just gonna take your measurements.”  
  
“Hows your grandparents?” Green asks, browsing through the shop’s selection.  
  
“Oh, they’re doing fine. They’re at the back making some suits.” Sasha noted down Red’s measurements and moves to his shoulders, standing on her toes to properly measure him. “Say, Mr. Green?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I heard the news about giant Pokemon. You guys subdued it, right? What was that about?”  
  
“We don’t know about that yet, but it’d be best for you to just not wander around too much. We don’t know when it’ll happen again.”  
  
Sasha hummed, moving to Red’s arms next.  
  
Red’s attention was naturally drawn to a framed picture on a table behind the counter. “Oh that.” Sasha smiled, having caught the man gazing on Green’s picture on the table, a ten year old Green with a small girl as well as her grandparents. “Mr. Green saved me once. It was at Silph.co. My dad brought me so I can see what he does daily but team rocket decides to take over that day so we were stuck.”  
  
Sasha rolled her sewing tape back. “I don’t remember much about that time since I was so small but dad said Mr. Green beat the grunts and broke down the door into the room we were stuck in. After we got out, he went back in again.  
  
That explains why Green was waiting for him in Silph.co and at the time Red did not notice the lack of workers and functioning doors. Assuming they managed to sneak out by themselves. “Really, Red. It’s not important, that was ages ago. Plus, you did the same thing! Don’t do that puppy face on me, hmp.”  
  
Red sighed deeply, places his hand on Green’s shoulders and made the other turn to him, leaning his forehead against Greens’.The latter is right, recently he had been just a little too protective even though he know Green is fully capable of fending for himself ever since they were young.  
  
Sasha cleared her throat, startling them. “Excuse me, before the both of you start making out in my shop I need you to fill this please.”  
  
“We’re not gonna make out!” Green flushed, rushing to the counter and filling in the form.  
  
“Thank you~ you guys can pick it up in about two days if that’s okay.”  
  
“Yeah that’s fine.”

  
  
XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

  
  
“We’re going to be flying with a private jet because first airports doesn’t support passengers going on board with—“ Green gestured at his wounded left side. “—this, and second because I can. It’s gonna be one hell of an entrance right?”  
  
They are back in their house in Viridian, Green likes to pack and sort things out early so they(mostly Green) are currently doing just that. Taking out their luggage bags, items scattering all over their bedroom floor. Red sat on the bed, watching Green writing what they may need and consult one of his friends at Kalos lab through the phone.  
  
They were often invited to take part in tournaments and other events so traveling is quite the common thing for them to do even now. Red doesn’t quite have the heart to say ‘no’ so Green would be the one to decline their offers if their schedules wouldn’t allow it. ‘We don’t need to go to every one of those events.’ Green said.  
  
“Red, hand me my notebook over there.” Green had his arm out, palm up and Red blinks, wanting Green to repeat his question again because he wasn’t quite listening.  
  
“???” Green turn his head when he feels Red holds his hand instead of giving him his notebook and looking up at him akin to Eevee when she wants something. “Uh?”  
  
Red still have his cap on even when they are in the house, a harmless habit that Green labeled as cute.  
  
[You are too fussed, relax.]  
  
“I’m not fussed.” Green replied and realizing that it was far too quick for his liking. He sighed and ended the call after saying he will call back later and then turned to Red. “Reeeddddd, I can’t just nap my problems away. I’m not Pikachu.”  
  
[You can’t focus if you’re rushing]  
  
“I can’t say you’re wrong there but seriously I’m fine.” Green took off Red’s cap and kisses his lips. Flashing him a grin, “You’re worrying too much, Red.” Green put the cap back on Red and Red lets go of Green’s hand.  
  
Maybe he _is_ worrying too much. But he still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that someone wanted to _kill_ Green and this isn’t the first time. It makes him wonder if there were any attempts he didn’t know but Green noticed it and didn’t tell him about it.  
  
 _How can he not worry_?  
  
“I knew this is how you’re going to act.” Green pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, lips thinned and Red looks at him; sometimes Green’s ability to read him is isn’t in his favor at all. “Yes, Yes Red I’m _scared_ because for once in my life I don’t want to _die_ by some random ass probably pathetic butthurt people or just some organization plotting to destroy the world and offing the best trainers first. Which— I have to give them credit because that’s actually a good plan.”  
  
Red got off of their bed and pull Green into a hug. The way Green’s voice wavers through the confidence he tries to show hurts him. Red reassured him, running his fingers through soft auburn locks and Green melts into his embrace.  
  
Since the day Green had to confess that there are actually people trying to kill him before this, Red has this intense disquiet about it, even if they aren’t specifically aiming for Green due to the fact that what Green said about taking over the world made sense… then again that _is_ aiming specifically aiming for Green due to that fact—  
  
“You’re gonna hurt yourself in confusion, Red. You’re the one who needs to calm down.” Green laughed, listening in to Red’s heartbeats.  
  
Red huffed, pulling Green into bed with him despite Green’s protests but Green eventually submits into being the teddy bear again. Green wouldn’t lie about the fact that he likes being cuddled/being the cuddler and it easily puts him at ease no matter what the circumstances is whenever Red holds him like this.  
  
“Hey Red?”  
  
Red opens an eye  
  
“People in Galar speak mainly English.”  
  
Red closes his eye again. “I have you.” He says. A small smirk bloomed up his lips when he feels Green’s heart started to beat faster.  
  
“Y-you can’t just rely on me all the time. What are ya gonna do? Stick with me 24/7?”  
  
Red ponders this for a moment before he opened his eyes and roll on top of Green, his arms supporting his weight so he didn’t squish Green under his weight, his leg between Green’s. “\Is there a problem with that?”  
  
Green’s eyes widened and Red could see his husband’s face started to flame a little, his cheeks tinted a few brushes of pink.  
  
Green parted his lips to say something but no words manage to be spoken. Red’s English is heavily accented by his kantonian japanese but even so just listening to Red speaking a foreign language with that certain _purr_ is enough to make him _weak_.  
  
No wait, Red in general makes him weak.  
  
“...” Green wraps his arms around Red’s neck, coaxing Red to lean down and kiss him so Red did just that. Gently savoring Green’s soft warm lips, allowing Red access into his mouth but Red pulled away much to Green’s frustration.  
  
But Red is gently tracing his finger just slightly above Green’s left side, where he can feel the bumps from where the bandages are, crimson eyes flickered back to meet emerald ones.  
  
“Oh… right, that.” Green paused then pouted. Yes, _pouted_. “Just hold me then?”  
  
Red happily obliged, anything to keep Green’s level of stress low.

* * *

Red went to pick up his jackets at Cottonee Tailor at the appointed time and then train with his team on the way back, even though his head is filled with the thought of Green’s safety he knows that Green will chastise him again for thinking he couldn’t take care of himself. There is no doubt that Green is strong and quick witted but it was the fear of losing Green that made Red more than a little on edge.

Espeon, who was resting under a tree suddenly perked up, the gem on his forehead glows but only briefly until it darkened again. The sun pokemon sat up, his forked tail swishing languidly as he looked around the area from where he is. Red is by Venusaur who is helping him train as usual, Charizard has to stay by the water for safety and weather regulation reasons so he is training with Lapras.

Snorlax is dozing off as usual. Pikachu and Blastoise is training as well, there doesn’t seem to be anything off. “Espe…” The pokemon yawned before curling back to sleep, whatever that alerted him had flee the area it seemed.

Red returned home from training earlier than he usually would, locking the door behind him he took off his shoes and as he enters the hallway, Eevee greeted him— well, actually greeting Pikachu and they made a sprint to the living room where they would then cuddle on the couch.  
  
He then unintentionally, as soundlessly as he possibly can, makes his way to the kitchen where he can already smell Green’s delicious cooking. Red passes halfway through the doorframe, wanting to tell Green that he had returned but he was stopped right in his track. First he hears Green humming to a tune to that of a song Red hasn’t heard him sung before, the orange light of the setting sun casts onto Green’s form through the glass windows as if highlighting his figure and delicate skin, the bright orange is tamed by the glow of fluorescent lights above.  
  
And Green deftly handles the knife, chopping carrots into bite sized dices as if slicing through butter with a hot knife. Red always tells him to slow down, that he might cut his fingers like he would use to do back when he was still learning how to cook. But Green has that confidence in the movements of his wrist now, the way the tips of his fingers inching away from the blade like that of a steadily flowing water.

It was a scene he thought he thought he had gotten used to, but every time, his heart beats just a little faster than usual.

And Green must have seen him through one of the kitchen utensils’ reflection because he stopped to look over his shoulder and straight at him. “Welcome back! How long are you were going to stand there staring at me?”

So Red closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Green’s waist from behind, from his still slightly wet hair and the strong clinging fragrance. Green must’ve just got done taking a bath. Red rests his chin on Green’s shoulder after giving him a peck on the lips.

“You’re heavy and reek of sweat.” Green complains but he did not push him off.

“There’s no use staying where we can’t gather information.” Green says, they were both just lounging in the living room after having dinner and currently having tea, the coffee table is filled with opened files and official papers for their departure. Counting today, there is still four more days until the day of their flight and just now they were informed that the jet was ready.

They’ve decided to depart tomorrow instead of the promised date since there’s no point wasting time so the next day they went to the hangar, despite it being so early in the morning. Red’s mother, Leaf, Daisy and professor Oak insist to see them off.

Red’s mother was apprehensive about it all but she supported Red and Green’s decision as long as they contact her whenever they can to keep her and the rest of them up to date. And don’t rush blindly into dangers, though she knows them better than anyone. “I know.” Green laughed, “As soon as I set the communication wave we’ll contact you okay, mom?”

“You better. You won’t make an old woman worry her head off now would you?” Her eyebrows furrowed as she say this, and Green was reminded of the times she’d scold them about playing in the tall grass. They promised not to play in such area again… but they did in the end and she was not happy.

At first it was quite weird saying ‘mom’, since that is a word he rarely ever say or crosses his mind, but now he have mother in law whose patient and understanding, truth to be told, she had always been understanding toward their situations. Giving him advice when he was at rock bottom until now.

She pulls him into a hug -a crushing one mind you, don’t underestimate this woman’s motherly strength.

“Group hug!” Leaf eagerly declared and wraps her arms around his mother in law and Green, Red joined in from the side and Daisy as well and all that’s left was Professor Oak, standing by his aides a distance away.

“Come on old man.” Green spoke up and he wouldn’t deny how he saw his grandfather’s smile at the invitation, Green slipped one arm out from the group and places it over his grandfather’s shoulders. As long as none of them fucks up as bad as they did in the past, they can still repair the burned bridges one at a time. It doesn’t feel as if he is walking on glass barefooted anymore.

“I better not come home to a flat gym building Leaf.”

“Oh just who do you think I am? Gold?” Leaf spun the spare key card that Green had given her on her index finger. If it were Gold, that building would probably be turned into a daycare with all the eggs he had been caring for.

The two and three other aides boarded the jet, since Red and Green would need trained assistants in the field of research to help them. The flight would be a long one so Green spent most of his time reading and listening to music in their room.

Until Green’s back is pressed against the fluffy bedding while Red looms over him, his headset slipping off. He reaches up and places his palm on Red’s cheek. “Awww is someone bored already?”

Red’s eye twitched and he ponders his options for a full thirty seconds before he collapse beside Green with a huff, wrapping his arms around the smaller male, Green adjusts his position to rest his head on Red’s bicep, he ran his fingers through Red’s raven hair. “I’m sure you’ll find something to do.”

Though seeing how Red’s eyes flicker with a familiar look, Green immediately flicked the man’s forehead. “Not _me_.” He hissed, although they’ve done it in a more… riskier place than this, it doesn’t mean Green will agree to do it everywhere and whenever.

Green presses a kiss to where he had just flicked on Red’s forehead.

“Come to think of it, I’m feeling hungry.” Green got up and rolled over Red so he can reach the phone on Red’s bedside table. Red lay flat on his back, Green above him talking to the staff in the kitchen via phone, they don’t usually use private jets but considering what they were dealing with, this is the best course of action.

“…”The more he looked the more he noticed how loose the collar of Green’s white shirt is and the hem of his shirt that lifts from his movement up to his waist, from this position he could see Green’s skin and lean tone underneath as well as the bandages.

Green propped himself up to look over his shoulder and down at Red to ask what he want to eat but he got his reply before he even finished. “So, Red what do you w— tss…!“ he gasped, gripping onto the phone when he feel a sharp sensation near the right side of his hip.

_“Sir Green?”_

“Sorry…” Red murmured against the angry red mark of his teeth on Green’s skin, soothing the pain with soft kisses that made Green shudder. He couldn’t help but to take a bite, it’s hard to resist when he’s right in front of him. Red licked his lips; if Green weren’t injured right now he would have taken more. But judging from Green’s sudden reaction just now, maybe he bit a little too hard?

Green got off of Red and out of the bed, pointing accusingly at him with a reddening face. “Y-y-you…! If you have the energy to play why don’t you burn it by doing something else!”

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, the staff pretends to not hear their playful banter, although it’s just Green talking in a defensive tone, it was not hard to piece together what was happening, and the sound of rustling doesn’t help either. “ _W-whaii! What are you doing?! Don’t you dare— put down the pillow!”_

_“I’ll be sure to not hit too hard.”_

_“That’s not the probl— mhpsgh—!!”_

She stiffly hung up the phone and her colleague behind her snickered, having worked for them for a year and a half her senior already know about the two’s personality. “They’re shameless hahaha!”

“They really are.” She sighed fondly.

Red woke up to the pilot announcing their remaining time of flight which is just another hour. Bundled up next to him cuddling his arm is Green, sound asleep. Not wanting to wake his husband, Red try to pry his arm from Green’s hold as careful as he can.

Managing to get off the bed, he picked up the stray pillows from their battle earlier that was littered on the floor, shoved them back into the closet and washed his face before exiting the room. Out in the lounge, the aides were asleep except for one, a short brown haired young teen; Trace. Sitting on the fluffy white carpet while brushing Red’s espeon’s fur.

Green was the one who suggests Trace to come along, he is a part time helper at the lab and he often visits them. Attached to his belt are two pokeball, Teddirusa that he hatched from an Egg that Gold gave him when he said he wanted to know how eggs hatch and the requirements for it. And Red’s Espeon which he lent to Trace for this region.

“Mr. Red.” Trace greeted.

Red nodded, looking at the two who were sleeping and then back at Trace who shook his head, twiddling his thumbs. “No, I just woke up. We’re almost at Galar, I’m kinda nervous.”

[You will be fine.] Red signed slowly after sitting down next to the youngster.

Trace had just turned fourteen but he already has the will and interest to become a researcher. Then again, they became trainers at ten so it shouldn’t be all too surprising.

It was sort of unspoken and impromptu, but both Green and Red had agreed to take Trace under their wing.

“You think so? Mr. Green took the trouble to bring me with even though this is an important mission.”

[It will be a good experience.]

Trace is still slow on sign language so it took him a bit of time to understand what Red was saying even though Red slowed down and made the signs as clear as he could.

“I’ll do my best!”

Since they still have some time before they land, Red tests Trace’s performance on his sign language. Espeon took a quick peek of them while Red held his test, the both of them were focused that they didn’t notice Green approaching them. Since Trace sat on the opposite of Red and he is facing where the rooms were, he was the first one to spot Green once the man came close enough.

His happy expression was enough to inform Red that Green is nearby so he turned around. [Awake already? I thought I tire you enough that you’d sleep a few more hours.]

Since he is now facing away from Trace, the latter couldn’t see what Red was signing to Green.

Seeing that the other aides were sleeping, why here and not the spare rooms? He have no idea. [Hitting me with a pillow doesn’t count toward my tired count. Anyway what were you two doing?]

[A test.]

[And the result?]

[7/10, not bad.]

At this, Green flashed an approving smile at the boy and a thumbs up, Trace seems to be pouty that he wasn’t able to follow their conversation but brightens at the positive gesture, Green rarely use sign language but when he does it’s hard to follow, for him anyway. Red obviously doesn’t have any trouble.

“We’re about to land soon so wake ‘em up.” Green points down at the two aides that is currently sleeping. “Tell them to take a shower and freshen up. You too.”

“Yes!” Trace nods.

They landed on a runway just outside of a city called Motostoke, an industrial city is all that they was given info of aside from the route considering the lack of time they have to communicate they were lucky they managed to tap into Galar line enough for them to lock in on their position and guide them.

As the door slowly opens Trace picks Espeon up, despite Espeon’s mature and dignified demeanor and he would usually not like being handled in such way, he resigned to being picked up and patted by the teen.

“Oh right, since we’ve landed I should let Teddy out.” Placing Espeon down, Trace plucked his Pokeball and pressed the button… but nothing happened. “Eh?” Trace clicked on the button a few more times but no result. “Wha- what’s going on?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Mr. Green, uh my Pokeball seems to be malfunctioning.”

“Let me see, have it done this before?”

“No, this is the first time.”

“We should probably change the—“ Green paused and tilts his head up toward the sound of several items hitting the wall and bouncing off the floor. “What was that?”

Trace turned around, confused as he scan the lobby room from where they were standing. They were currently at the hallway leading to where the rooms would be and there is no one at the lounge, but it seemed that something had fell or so it looked like it. An unidentified small black bottle rolled from behind one of the sofas.

Green drew in a sharp breath, “Espeon, barrier and protect!” grabbing Trace by the arm and tugs him into one of the rooms in a rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I feel like my writing ability has gone down the drain since I've last written something. Don't you think so?
> 
> I probably bit off more than I can chew but- eh wait why am I going to try and justify the lateness of this chapter? I have no excuse.
> 
> My energy has been super low, but I'm always finding new ideas with the people in Reguri server so even though I'm feeling lethargic, my days is super enjoyable. And somehow I realized I like making Red interrupt Green's not so important phone calls with kisses.
> 
> Well, our boys have arrived in Galar so the hard part is done for now. I think, but what do you think might happen next? Do you have a clue? 
> 
> Ahh... Can I just name it chapter 3 instead of spending an hour trying to title it? I'll edit it later so it should be fine, right?  
> ...Right?
> 
> -LNZetsumei signing out. Bye bye see you later, pardon for any errors. 
> 
> Note: Ahh... I'm tired. Be my pillow.


End file.
